Calling Dr McYummy
by duckie87
Summary: For years Bella's life revolved around her godson and face painting skills. What happens when a night of babysitting turns into a meeting with Dr. Edward Cullen?
1. Toppens A Bag

**Toppens a Bag Sunday, June, 20th****.**

**BPOV**

**I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for breath. Trying to find it anywhere that I could.**

**I. Was. Hysterically. Laughing. **

"**Godamnit….son of a bitch!"**

**I was spending the day at the local park with my best friend and her five year old son-my godson-Elijah watching him **_**(well more like me and Angela were competing for who could jump the furthest off of the swing set) **_**climb up the same slide countless times, until a little girl with brown Curly Sue ponytails collided with him just as she was sliding down, which is what explains the foul language.**

"**Elijah Moore! What did I tell you about talking like that?"**

"**But that's what Disney said the **_**udder**_** day when the old lady with the spider on'er head hit'er in the ass wit'er cart."**

**I winced as soon as the blabber mouth spoke. I love my godson but, sheesh, that kid couldn't keep a secret if his mouth was sealed shut. You know, like what Beetlejuice did to Gina Davis' mouth in the movie?**

**Now let's wait for the wrath of Angela, shall we?**

"**Bella…" **_**Aha, here we go!**_

**After wiping my eyes, and finally taking my first real gulp of air in minutes, I could talk, "Hey, don't look at me like that! You didn't see the monstrosity that she called a 'do!' It looked like something from the…oh what's that channel? National Geographic?" **

"**That doesn't matter Belles, you know how Elijah is! He's at the age where they repeat anything, he's a sponge…" Angela started to reprimand in that motherly tone that should only be directed for her five year old, yet somehow was used more towards me.**

"**Or is it Animal Planet…"**

"**Bella!"**

"**You know what channel is good though? VH1! "**_**You wanna take a chance at love wit'cha boy?!" **_

"**ISABELLA SWAN!"**

**Whoops, she was talking about something wasn't she? Oh yeah, bad Bella, no more cursing Bella, blah blah blah Bella.**

**Looking at her, I nodded that I was listening. (partly)**

"**Language. Watch it," Angela pointed at me, then turned her nimble finger to blab himself, " Elijah, don't repeat Disney, she says things that even grown ups shouldn't"**

"'**Kay mommy," and off he was to the swings. '**_**Hey that's the one I was using…oh well, **_**I went to sit with Angela on the bench where some old lady in a purple dress, and grey running shoes was feeding the ducks. I started humming '**_**Toppens a bag' **_**from Mary Poppins as Angela shook with silent laughter beside me.**

**Yup, that's pretty much how my life is. My dysfunctional, out of the ordinary, never a dull moment life.**

**I lived in Seattle in a quaint little apartment near downtown, ten minutes from my best friend Angela. You know Miss Nimby Fingers herself and the love of my life. No, not Dwayne Johnson but, the most gorgeous sandy blond haired, hazel eyed boy that ever lived-Angie's son.**

**My parents recently got into that age all old people do when they migrate to the south. You know, "I'm fifty, all this rain and cold isn't good on my hip." So they were now living in their condo on the edge of South Beach, Miami itself.**

**I missed them, sure but, it's not like we were a tight knit family. **

**I was '**_**weird**_**' in my parents eyes. Where-as they loved filet mignon, I was fine with a number five, and a large coke. They called it sage, I said it looked like swamp green. They were always "doing devine," and I was "eh."**

**I liked to think of myself as artistically different. No I didn't draw, or paint…actually I can't even draw the stick guy for hangman that well. But, it sounds better than out there, coo-coo, and the dreaded word itself -**_**different**_**. **

**I worked as a teachers assistant at Candy Cane Daycare and Learning Center, along with being a medical receptionist, shampoo girl, and occasionally but very rarely dog walker.**

**Depends on the day.**

**It seems like a lot but, it's not like I have much else to do, that's why instead of a full-time job, I worked for a temp-agency, besides, other than watching Elijah while Angela was at work, my life consisted of just me and my Sugar Glider, Sweet-N-Low.**

**I didn't have a boyfriend, or a '**_**booty call**_**' I didn't even have a guy that worked at the local bookstore that I went to everyday, just so I could see him through the bookshelf crack while he checked people out at the counter. **

**The last time I had anything resembling a relationship was three years ago and that didn't end so well.**

**His name was Miguel, he didn't speak that great of English but we worked thru it and I thought we had a good thing going. I learned how to ask where the bathroom was in Spanish, and he found out what chicken fried steak was. We even, dare I say, fell in love, that was until Miguel met Rosa and he left me to start a telemundo life with her.**

**I was hurt, I cried every time I seen a burrito, and slept with my empty bottle of tequilla for a month, then that's when Angie slapped me, took me out to a gay bar, and gave me the '**_**All Men Are Assholes**_**' speech. While all the other **_**fabulous**_** heartbroken 'bitches' cheered on in agreement.**

**After that, I kept men at a twenty foot radius and revolved my life around the five year old king in my world, and working on my lifelong dream-writing children's books!**

**I haven't published any yet but, Elijah seems to like 'em just fine!**

**Curious about how Angie and Elijah fit into my life?**

**Let's start with me and Angela Weber herself. We met when I moved to Forks, Washington during my junior year of high school. I was the newbie that no one wanted to know; just stare and point at, and Angie was the sweet girl who showed me where the office was after I'd walked by the same lockers eight times trying to find it. After that, we were best friends. We had a pretty good high school experience except when during her senior year Ang got knocked up by Scott Moore.**

**Who's Scott? He was the most popular guy in school. You know the one; has the perfect everything, and birds chirp at his window in the morning.**

**Angie fell in love with him the first time he asked her to move her book bag off of his foot when they were seated beside each other in biology. But me and Angie were the bookworms, the ones who didn't feel the need to try pot and get drunk off of daddy's scotch while their parents were out for the evening, which made us '**_**like so not cool' **_**so when we decided sneaking out of her bedroom window and going to his house for a party, was a good idea, that's when our lives took that dive. Not into the six foot zone but more like the twelve, Olympic foot one.**

**Scott seen us show up, gave me a nod, and Angie that smile. She melted, went to his room to talk, I stayed on the stairs with the same stale beer, she came down three hours later glowing, the next day at school, he didn't even talk to her. Four weeks later, Angie missed her period, and that's when her parents sent her to live with her Grandmother in Seattle. Nine months later, just pass Angela's eighteenth birthday, the perfect angel was born. **

**Scotts parents tried to pay off Angie to leave them alone, And he's came around a handful of times to see Lij but mostly Angie's done it all on her own. Happily.**

**I was there for her thru it all; against my parents wishes. And on the last day of high school, I called Scott a worthless piece of shit, spit in his face, said he had a dick smaller then Elijah's two month old one, and moved to Seattle with all the money I'd saved from working at the little boutique in town.**

**I've been here ever since and I can actually say, I love it.**

**I'm content with life. But after being around Angela , who now had her boyfriend, Ben, who'd accepted Lij whole heartedly, and seeing the love that they all have for each other, I sometimes lay in bed thinking of how much I want that too. Especially, to be a mother. But that consists of a man…or at least his sperm. And even though I know you can go and buy it with a credit card, I'd like the whole, woman gets pregnant, woman tells her husband, husband cheers, they paint the nursery, and buy a puppy named Spot.**

**But, it's hard to meet a guy who meets the qualities that I want.**

**I want someone who watches Family Guy, and gets the jokes, who will watch marathons of I Love Lucy with me, who knows how to shake his bon bon, who loves Taco Bell as much as I do, who will finger paint with me and Lij, who doesn't think my clumsiness is annoying but awkwardly adorable. Is that too much to ask for? I think not.**

"**Disney! C'mon, push me, pleaassee," Elijah begged while pulling on my pant leg. Oh well, future baby daddy thoughts will have to wait, because I got swinging duty now.**


	2. Holy Brownie Batter Batman

CHAPTER2

Sunday, June 29th.

Holy Brownie Batter Batman

BPOV

"Okay boo, it says that we need to add two eggs, so, you start stirring, and I'ma get 'em," I patted Lij's head while he sat on my dining room table with a bowl of brownie mix in his lap.

It was one of my nights to babysit for Angie while she had to work a double at the diner, and Ben was at school. So, to pass the time, I decided that we make brownies, one of Elijah's favorites.

We'd added the oil and water but, I forgot the eggs so, I left him sitting contently, stirring; more like licking the spoon, while I went to get them.

"Two eggs coming…"

My words were cut off by a loud crash and Elijah screaming.

Dropping the eggs on the floor, I ran into the dining room to see Elijah, the whole front of him covered in batter, the chair where he had seconds ago had his feet, on it's side and Elijah on the floor crying, holding his right cheek.

Running over, I picked him up, asked his if he was okay, and lifted his hand away from where I started seeing blood seep thru his little fingers.

"Dis…ney…owwww" cried my little man, shaking with his sobs.

"I know baby, it's okay though, just a little cut, see? We can clean it up and you'll be as good as new." I soothed him.

_What if he has a concussion…no he couldn't have hit his head that hard. But what if he did? Maybe I should take him to the doctor. But if I do Angie will never let me watch him again. No of course she will, this has happened to her plenty of times. But she's his mom, jackass. _

After internally arguing with myself, I decided to take Elijah to one of the Pediatric doctor offices I did temp-work for a few months back. It was the only place I knew that allowed walk-ins except for the emergency room. And even though I was freaked out about how much damage I did to this kid, and he wasn't even mine, I didn't want to scare him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you find the bird in the picture?" I read to Elijah, who was holding the Highlights magazine in his hands while we waited to see the doctor. He'd long forgotten about his cheek and was having too much fun playing with the other kids who were there. Thank the lordy bee, they had separate sides for well, and sick children, That's all I needed.

"_Hey Ang, how was work? By the way, Elijah fell off the table…what was he doing on the table? Well we were making brownies…I know you don't like him to have sweets but, I went completely against your words and gave him some anyways. Well attempted but see, I left him alone, he fell, got a concussion and while we were at the doctors, I let him play with Cindy. Who's Cindy? Oh she's the little girl that had chicken pox! That's right chicken pox so, not only do you have to wake your son up every two hours, rub this on him."_

Yeah, that'd go over like a fart in church.

"Elijah Moore," finally somebody called our name. Grabbing Elijah's hand, we made our way thru a frosted glass door that had cut outs of '_Winnie the Pooh, and Tigger too' _on it.

"This way sweetie," she directed us to an empty room, told us the Doctor would be with us in a minute and left.

After only about five minutes the door opened just as I was sticking the tongue depressors in my mouth attempting to do an impression of a walrus for Elijah.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen"

I turned around, and _oh-em-gee_ I saw the most gorgeous man, that I'd ever laid my eyes on. Dwayne Johnson, sorry baby.

The man in front of me looked to be about twenty five-ish, beautiful bronze hair, slicked back like James Dean himself, The greenest eyes, they almost looked like that one ring of my moms…what did she say it was called? Emerald…yeah, that's it! His eyes were emerald! He had a sharp jaw, pointy nose, and perfect eyebrows. Perfectly shaven, and I could smell his cologne from where I stood. He was in pale blue scrubs, the top tucked into his drawstring bottoms, white lab coat over. But even through the bulky uniform I could see how wide his shoulders were. He had the sleeves of his coat pushed up, and his forearms were even muscular!

He was God-Forsaken-Scrumptious.

And I was still standing there with the depressors in my mouth. Quickly I took them out and shoved them in my back jeans pocket.

He cracked this devastating smile at me, and then looked to Elijah, "well hello there sir! Seems someone had a tumble huh?"

"Yeah, I's okay though, but Disney worries too much, mommy says" I told you, blabber mouth.

Dr. Cullen, or as I've already renamed him, Dr. McYummy, turned to look at me and with a raised eyebrown asked, "Are you mommy or Disney?"

"I'm Disney…well, I'm Bella…but he calls me Disney…but that's not my name…" I paused, berating myself, and tried again to regroup, "I'm not mommy" _oh nice save there Ace!_

"Okay Not Mommy, what happened here with this little guy?" Asked McYummy, as he pulled a stool under him and leaned towards Elijah, gently taking his chin in between his fingers, turning his face from side to side, examining his cheek.

"Me and Disney were making bwonies and when I went to stand on the chair so I could get down, I slipped on my socks, and I fell…I spilled all of 'em…" Elijah explained, looking pained when mentioning the loss of his poor snack. I made a mental note to buy out Betty Crocker's supply of ooey, gooey, chocolate-ness for him.

McYummy looked amused with Elijah's story and turned back to me, that smile returned to his face, "Brownies huh? Well, I'm jealous, I wish I had my own Not Mommy to make me some."

_I will make you a dessert fool of them if you want! Shoot, you can even eat them off of me, _I thought before I could control myself, then internally bitch-slapped myself.

I felt the blush…yup, there it is, all over my face. Damnit! "Well, we didn't get to the making part, obviously. As I was getting the eggs, he fell, and I came here. I figured it didn't look that bad but, I wanted to be more safe than sorry…especially when I tell his mom." I said, fidgeting in place.

"Well, you'll have a good report. It looks like just a nice cut but, should heal fine with some Neosporin, and kisses, right?" he said, patting Elijah's knee then getting up to go to a drawer in the room. Pulling out some antibiotic, with too long and difficult of a name for me to pronounce, a band-aid, and a q-tip.

_Some kisses…hmm, I can imagine a few things I'd like to kiss on him._

There I go again! Damnit, shut up brain!!!

"I'll just clean it up, and you'll be good to go," he turned to me, finishing.

"Okay, great…thanks," I went to sit down next to Elijah when I noticed he looked scared as McYummy started cleaning his wound. Grabbing his hand, I kissed his chubby knuckles.

Before long, he was sporting a very boyish, Spiderman band-aid, a lollipop, and we were on our way back home. Leaving McYummy to the next helpless mother who wouldn't know what was gonna hit her as soon as he greeted her with that face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm soooooo sorry Ang! I swear I was only gone for a minute and then, it all happened so quick. Please don't hate me, or think that things like this happen every time he's here. I swear it doesn't…you see! He's scar free…well before tonight and the doctor said that'll heal fine…just some Neosporin and kisses. And I've kissed him a lot, and you've seen the Neosporin commercials, they say it heals and barely leaves a mark!"

I ranted, and ranted until Angela put her hand over my mouth to muffle me.

"Bella…do you really think that's the first time that boy has fallen and hit his head? I'm his mother for god's sake, I dropped his more than ten times in his first year alone!" She turned to look lovingly at her son who was sleeping on my couch, before walking over and scooping him up. He didn't even flinch. Walking to my front door, comatose child in hands, she gave me a gentle smile, that only Angela could, and eased my world with her departing words "you're a great aunt, and he adores you…this is just a booboo, stop freaking out chick."

And with that she left, and I went to finish washing my table, that still had dried batter on it, all the while my thoughts kept drifting to the gorgeous man in scrubs with the jewel toned eyes.


	3. Shopping Cart Collisions

CHAPTER 3- Friday, July 10th.

Shopping Cart Collisions

"Birthday cake ice cream?" I read out, going thru the frozen section of Wal-Mart super center. Yeah, I shop at Wal-Mart, don't hate!

Where else can you buy underwear, groceries, cash your check and get a bank account all in the same place? Oh wait, and get your 'nails did?' That's right…try trashing it now bitches!

I was currently walking around with a too full cart, getting all the birthday party supplies for Elijah's big bash in two days for Angela since she was taking a few extra shifts at work so she could afford new school uniforms for him when it started in a month.

She'd called me up last night while I was in the middle of my newest Janet Evanovich novel, freaking out about how she only had two days left to prepare for his party but, she had to work all weekend except for her requested day off that Sunday and that she couldn't disappoint little man.

After letting her vent about how she was the _'worlds worst mother,' _I told her not to worry and that I'd go and pick up everything. All she had to do was leave a text saying what was needed and bring her pretty face to the park to setup on Sunday.

So here I was, trying to decide between birthday cake ice cream, and plain vanilla. Deciding that choice number one seemed more kid-ee-ish, I grabbed an armful and threw them in the cart where they landed next to the two piñatas.

Yeah, Elijah's a bit spoiled. So what?!

I'd already picked up the Transformers cake from the bakery, with matching plates, hats, and napkins, picked up a few one dollar toys, and a bag of mixed candy to make party bags, after getting the ice cream, all that was left was check the paint.

See, along with all my side jobs, I have been known to do a killer face paint.

After deciding on the obvious, red, white, blue, purple, and green, I headed for the checkout. Out of the corner of my eye I seen a bright yellow bra with little multi-colored dogs on it, after finding my size of 34c, I looked around to make sure no was looking and held it up '_should fit well enough._'

As I turned around throwing it in the cart, I didn't notice the foot that I ran over until it's owner groaned out a very loud _"SON OF A BITCH!"_

Wait! I knew that voice…looking up through my lashes, sure enough, there was McYummy himself, biting his lip; holding back other obscenities, I'm guessing.

"I'm…uhh, soo sorry…I wasn't looking, and…are you okay?" I stuttered out. Great…break the most gorgeous man in the worlds toe.

Angela would love that story. She always has lived for my comedic accident stories.

"_Oh what were you doing Bella?"_

"_Well I'm too cheap to buy Victoria's Secret so I stocked up on my 'fabulous' lingerie collection…what's that? Oh, it's yellow, with dogs. What a way to give a man a boner right? I know, I gots it like that! But see, the man of my wet dreams was there and vroom right over his toe I went. Do you think he'll call?!"_

Man-who-makes-panties drop, still looked in pain, that can't be a good thing right? But, shouldn't men who have muscles like that have like muscles in their toes too? I mean, it could happen...

He finally opened his eyes, letting his lip slide from in between his teeth with a slight sucking sound, _god that was hot,_ and exhaled loudly thru his nose. Meeting my eyes, recognition hit him full-on. "Wow, well hi Not Mommy," he attempted to put weight on his injured foot.

"Hi Dr. Mc…Cullen, nice to see you again," _yeah nice to see you right after I kill what are probably perfect toes._

"Edward, please, only my patients call me Dr. Cullen, and as I'm not at work, and you're not a patient…"

That's when I noticed what he was wearing. I swear denim should not be able to fit that well. He was sporting a pair of dark wash denim jeans, some black and white old school adidas, with a black v-neck undershirt. And in something that simple on anyone else wouldn't be a big deal but, on him. Ungh!

The pants cupped his perfect ass that I checked out as he was bent over inspecting his sneakers, the shirt hugged his chest and arms perfectly, I could faintly see the start of tattoo on his upper left arm, and just like that day with Elijah, I could smell his cologne. Now that I got a better whiff, it didn't really smell like cologne but, more like zest, and cinnamon…and rain. That's what it was. He smelled like a fresh shower, mama's homemade cookies, and beautiful raindrops. _Amazing._

I don't know how long I was standing there, eye-raping him, because I was only pulled out of it by him bending over again, but this time to pick up my dropped, and long forgotten bra.

'_Oh great'_

"I think this is yours…dogs, nice. Different,. But, maybe next time pick the polka dots" he nodded towards the other bra hanging up to my right.

"Th-thanks"

"So how's Elijah?" He asked, throwing the bra in my cart.

"He's fine, just like you said, he healed right up. Some kisses and Neosporin. Would never know it happened now."

"That's great, I'm glad it was just a little scratch. All though he seemed like a tough one."

I nodded, "he is. The last time he was at the doctor, it was to get stitches. He thought if he put a towel around his neck and jumped off of the loveseat that he'd be able to fly…he ended up hitting his chin, splitting it open. I don't think he even felt the pain, because when I showed up at the emergency room all he was doing was smiling and saying how he 'flewed' just like superman" the look of love I felt for him must've showed on my face as I told the story because Edward was looking at me with this perfectly imperfect crooked smile.

"You know it's hard to believe you're not his mother. Just now, the way you talked about him, and the look you got in your eyes, that's the same look my mom gets till this day when she talks about me or my brother and sister" he had started to push his cart, I didn't know where he was going but I wasn't ready to leave yet so I followed.

Laughing, I replied, "I don't think I could love him anymore had he been my son. I've been there everyday of his life since he was born. His moms my best friend and there isn't anything he's done that I haven't been there to see. From first tooth, to first steps, to first day of school. I've been there."

"That's amazing. That's how I am with my nieces and nephews. I'm just the uncle but, damn do I adore those kids." he said with an affectionate smile on his face.

"You don't have kids of your own?" I asked, genuinely interested. Surely there was no way this man wasn't answered for!

"Yeah, I have kids, I lost count to how many I have," he answered looking at me, then bursting out into laughter at my face, "my patients…ha ha, I always say that when my patients are in my care, I take care of them as I would my own children. But as in my own, biological kids, nope. Don't have any."

_So no baby mama drama. BONUS!_

"That's hard to believe." I blurted out without thinking.

"Why's that?" Edward asked loading his items at the check out.

"Um, well…because you're a successful doctor…you're young….handsome," I said, looking anywhere but at him.

His response was laughter and a simple, "thank you, Bella."

How did he know my name…oh! I told him but, how could he have remembered that during all the rambling I did at our first meeting? Doctors memory, that's it.

"Well, it's the truth. I'm sure it's not like your girlfriend hasn't brought it up!"

"She doesn't," so he wasn't single…I knew it was too good to be true. "Because I don't have one," _was that angels singing? Was I hearing a harp being played? Because the gates of heaven must've just opened up on me._

_Single, doctor, gorgeous…my mother would have melted already._

"Oh, well, sorry, I just assumed…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm used to it…people see a doctor and automatically assume that they're married, and jewish. Believe it or not, I'm neither."

"That's SO true!" I laughed as he was given his total and of course, pulled out a little black card to pay with.

"Eh, if I wasn't a doctor, I'd think the same thing too. Pftt, I do think the same thing."

Our conversation continued like that as he helped me unload my cart not only once at the counter, but followed me to my car and helped me a second time at my trunk.

We ended up exchanging numbers when I'd invited him to Elijah's party. He said he'd call me later in the week for more information and with a wave he was gone, leaving in a beautiful silver Volvo.

While at home, trying out the birthday cake ice cream I'd bought earlier, I texted Angela letting her know I'd gotten everything. A few seconds later my phone vibrated back, and without looking at the screen I pressed _view, _an unfamiliar number popped up and the text simply said "_It's the non-jewish, unmarried dr. Just thought I'd make sure u have my number now instead of later. In case ya need an opinion on dogs or polka dots, lol."_

Blushing, I typed back, "Hey Dr. Eddie, thanks, I'll make sure to remember that."

Vibrate.

"_Oh no! No Eddie, please! Only my big brother calls me that and the only reason I tell him not to is because he's bigger than me. __J__"_

"_Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf, the big, bad wolf?? EDDIE IS!"_

Vibrate.

"_LOL. Ur lucky ur cute not mommy, if not, I'd come huff and puff, and blow ur house down"_

"_Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin"_

Vibrate.

"_Hair? Alllriighhhttt"_

He was definitely something to drool over, he had just quoted Quagmire from Family Guy…yup gates of heaven just opened and casted light into my life...and was that a baby angel I just seen flying around here?

We texted back a few more times, little jokes here and there but somewhere between discussing how the castle on The Little Mermaid looked like a penis, we had to say goodbye because he had a family gathering early in the day.

After our 'goodnights' I did indeed check The Little Mermaid cover….

"OH MY GAH! A PENIS!"


	4. So Much Sugar, So Little Time

Chapter 4. Sunday, July 12th.

So Much Sugar, So Little Time

"Angela Weber, for the love of all that is holy and chaka khan! Please, just let him eat the cake with his hands!"

Vibrate.

"_Right around the corner…"_

I had to smile as I reread that simple text over and over again. After our talk the other night after our Wal-Mart encounter, we had been texting each other constantly the past days, whether it was a little joke or lyrics from a song we'd loved. Nothing overly flirty, just simple laughing, chit chat.

My favorite was when he quoted Ducky from Pretty In Pink_-"Blaine? His name is Blaine…that's not even a name!"_

I beat him when I came back with the theme song-"_I touch you once, I touch you twice, I won't let go at any price."_

I had been wondering what was keeping him, the party was almost over. But as I finish up a balloon and fish on a little girls face, I couldn't hide my excited bouncing at seeing him again.

We were at the park for Elijah's big sixth birthday and it seemed everything was going pretty well, and normal so far. If you consider 'pretty well and normal' involving ten screaming kindergarteners, too much ice cream, face paint covering theirs and my clothes more than their faces, and a barking bulldog normal…wait. Where had the barking bulldog come from?

I followed my eyes to the path it had just come from and there was my Knight in Shining Lab coat jogging up to me with his ever-panty dropping smile and a cute gift bag that was covered in sponge bob.

Now, as I took in his dark stone washed jeans, (_he must have a collection of those) _white undershirt matched with a light blue button up, left open, I wished I would've worn a cute sundress, or jeans without holes in them.

My white tank top, and holey jeans with flip flops was nothing extravagant but as I looked at Edward, I noticed his eyes travel over me more than once.

'_Probably trying to find a spot that isn't covered in paint.'_

The previously unknown , obese bulldog had wobbled back to Edward as he let out a sharp whistle and a deep call of "Paprika!"

"Hi, 'bout time you got here! We're gonna start packing up soon!"

After sliding Paprika's collar back on his rolly neck, he stood up to face me, and gave me a tight hug while explaining, "I'm sorry…traffic and then after I found a spot to park in, he ran after a pigeon and got loose so I had to chase after him…" he took a deep breath, moved back from me slightly. The wind made a piece of his bronze hair, fall into his eyes. With no hesitation inside of me, I lifted my hand and moved it back.

I didn't blush after I did it, I didn't reprimand myself either, it felt natural to do it. But I did indeed need to step away from the doctor!

"It's fine…believe me, you didn't miss much, just chaos. But ey, just walk down the street, I'm sure you can find some laying around somewhere. Actually Jack the Bum will be glad to give you some for a penny."

He laughed, I smiled, and Paprika barked.

"Wow…"

With a raised eyebrow, I asked him what was it.

"I just didn't know that in two days alone, I could forget a smile like that…"

Okay, maybe this time, I did blush…but just a little I promise.

"Okay, flirt, c'mon!" I slung my arm around his bicep and dragged him over to where Angela was wiping off Elijah's mouth, "I want to introduce you to the REAL mommy."

Elijah spotted us first and after swatting away Angie's hand, he walked over to Edward, waving, and looking up with a blue icing stained smile.

"Hi Dr. Cullen!!! Thank you sooooo much for coming to my party! Whad'ja get me?!?!

"ELIJAH! That's not why we invite people! We invite them because we want to spend our special day with them! I'm sorry, I'm Angela, this little runts mom," she had her hand turned out towards Edward but, he dismissed it and simply grabbed her into a hug. And at that, I declared him adorable.

"Great to meet you! I've heard so many things about you from this woman" he nudged my side, "and Elijah, Happy Birthday! I didn't know what to get you but, my nephew loves this kinda stuff so, I hope you do too. He ruffled Elijah's head while he opened the gift bag, revealing not one, but a set of Nerf Gun's.

The two of them ran around the park shooting each other, playing Cops And Robbers.

"Very handsome…"

"Yeah, he is Ang."

"Bella…"

There was that motherly tone again. Looking at her, she had her left eyebrow arched high above the rim of her glasses. Oh no, you don't fuck around with that look.

"Since you told me about him, anytime he's mentioned you get this goofy smile on your face. In a week the man had you smile more then you have in years."

"That's not true, I'm always smiling when I'm around you and Elijah."

"Exactly Bella…what do you think that says? A six year old is the only thing with a penis to make you smile…"

_Well what a way to make a girl feel pathetic._

Angela opened her mouth to further explain but was cut off by the barking of Paprika. Turning our heads we spotted Edward on the grass, Elijah standing over him, foot on his chest, nerf gun in his face, and that smile only my little man can have, as he declared Edward the loser. Paprika at his side, obviously turning on her owner.

"Good thing you're a doctor huh? Ya know since you got your ass handed to you," I joked with Edward as he dusted his perfect ass off.

"BELLA!"

Grimacing I apologized to Angela and gave Elijah the perfected speech that Angela made me memorize on how bad language is a way to make people look down upon you. Seriously, she went a little overboard sometimes. She had written it herself, and even highlighted certain parts. Thank God I only had to rehearse it once.

"…so, um…don't repeat me, you don't want soap in your mouth."

_Good enough._

Angela looked satisfied enough knowing that's all she was going to get out of me, and we all went about cleaning up the picnic area where the party was held.

"Thank you again for his present Edward, you really didn't have to do that," Angela said this time grabbing Edward into a hug.

"It's not a problem, really. I've heard so many wonderful things about the both of you that, it's like I practically know you."

"Same here Edward…same here," Angela winked at us, and then excused herself saying that she had to load gifts into her car. Edward had offered to help but before she could protest, he was already grabbing up armloads and asking her which was hers.

After everything was cleaned up, and loaded, and a big kiss from my little king, me and Edward were left alone on a bench, watching the Bird Lady with the ducks again.

"So, why the name Paprika?" I asked, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"Huh…oh! Well, I like to cook, and that's one of my favorite seasonings to use…you know, it's the most unused one there is. It's kind of just left to the side while salt and pepper are what everyone wants. Well, that's how it was when I got him, I was at this same park, and a man was here selling puppies, there was Paprika, some furry white thing, another furry thing…and then some jumpy thing, everyone was fighting over them but not him. He was just sitting there in the corner of the box…by himself, I knew instantly I wanted him. Ya know, he was the Paprika, and they were the salt and pepper…" he finished with a shrug then bent down to scratch behind his little beloveds ears.

"Wow, I thought you were just going to say, 'he came with it,' but, that's a really cool story. Man, I wish I had a story like that for my name!"

Edward laughed with his face scrunched up in this adorable little boy smile, "you want to be surrounded by furry and jumpy things?"

"Shut up!" I slapped his chest, "you know what I meant…I mean look, my names just Isabella…big whoop-dee-doo. I spun my index finger in the air, "There's no story behind it, just something my mom liked. It's not like it was my great-grandmothers name or something, so when people ask, I just say, 'it was either that or Brittney.'"

"I'm actually named after my grandfather," he threw back at me.

"You would be."

"Ouch! Where's the love Bella?"

"With the furry and jumpy things."

"Touché!"

We were both laughing and people watching. When the sun started to set and mosquitos had left connect the dots on my arm, we decided to head back towards our cars.

At my car door I stopped and turned around to Edward as he was putting Paprika in the passenger seat…and buckling his doggy seat belt. _Wow, that's a little overboard._

His head popped up over his roof when I yelled his name.

"How would you like to come back to my place? I have some brownies."

There was that smile, "I'd love to. Follow you?"

"Sure, I only live about ten minutes from here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That had to be the longest ten minutes of my life.

When we got to my apartment, Edward let Paprika use the bathroom once more, giving me time to run into my little townhouse and check my appearance in the bathroom mirror. Hair was a little knotty but nothing a quick brush threw wouldn't fix. My mascara hadn't crackled all over my cheeks so that was okay. Pants were full of paint but, I kind of liked them. They were a nice way to remember the memory of my baby boys smile when he was throwing it around. Tank top was still fitting snugly, making the boobs look '_freakin' awesome!'_

I heard a light knock and my door open.

"Bella?"

I walked out of my bathroom to see Edward sitting on my sofa, looking through my opened Janet Evanovich book. I'd forgotten that I was reading it. I haven't picked it up since the night Edward first texted me.

"Like romance novels huh?" He asked holding the book up, making sure not to let it close from the page I'd ended at.

"Janet Evanovich is not only romance, but the Plum series has action and comedy!" At his confused face, I explained, "Stephanie Plum, the main character is a bounty hunter, she's a tough bitch man." I grabbed my book out of his hands, folded the ear of the page, sat it back down on the table and tucked my feet under me as I sat across from Mr. Gorgeous.

"I'm just jokin' my sister actually loves her books. She has everyone of 'em," he shook his head which made his hair fall into his eyes again, "God, she's just like you, if I dare insult Janet, off with me head." He made a slicing gesture with his hand from one side of his throat to the other.

"What's your sisters name? She sounds like someone I'd get along with. Anyone who's a lover of Janet and fan of head offing, is a girl dear to my heart!"

He chuckled while he shook his head again, making his personal scent hit me in the face as my AC turned on.

"Oh no, two of you! Her names Alice though. Married, with two amazing kids, twins-Anthony and Claire, and married to her high school sweetheart. She barely reaches my chest but, she's got a helluva punch."

"And your brother? You said that day at Wal-Mart that you had a brother and a sister."

"Emmett. Emmet's my older brother. Married too, to Rosalie, we don't always get along that well but, she's good for him and a good mother to his son."

"His son?"

"Emmett was a single father for the first two years of his son-Jaiden's life, his mother just walked out , never heard anything from her after. Then he met Rosalie at McDonalds one day when him and Jade were there, and the rest is history."

"Wow, that's…poor Emmett and Jaiden but, thank God that _NOW_ he has that motherly figure that every child needs."

Edward nodded, "yeah, Jaiden is so smart too! Eight years old, and just intelligent man…he's a cutie though because Emmett's big, I mean football player big, and Jaiden completely took after his mom in size."

As he spoke about his family, mainly his niece and nephews, he had this look of unconditional love on his entire face. So I guess the look in his eyes he has now is what he was referring to that I had in mine when I spoke of Elijah.

"So, how old are all of you? Are you the baby, or…?"

"Emmett's twenty-nine, Alice is the baby at twenty-four, and I'm the middle child at twenty-five. My mom got pregnant with Alice when I was only a few months old."

"Wow, mommy and daddy were gettin' busy all the time!"

He put his hands over his face and let out a whine, "OH MY GOD! Please, I didn't need that…I really didn't. I was wanting brownies, now I;m going to be sick, and I think need bleach to clean my eyes, or maybe scissors to cut open my head and take my brain out so I don't have to ever think of that ever, AGAIN"

I couldn't help it, he looked too cute, and traumatized, I grabbed his hands off his face, and kissed each eyelid.

"There…all better?" I asked while still holding his hands.

He smiled at me, a toothy, cat ate the canary smile, "Nah, it's not actually…maybe another one?"

I giggled, and kissed each eyelid again.

"Now?"

"Perfect"

"Good…I'll remember to never bring that 'subject' up again, don't want you to cause bodily harm to yourself."

"If I get that kind of treatment after, you can say anything you want Bella!"

"Oh hush you!" I whacked him with one of my sofa's pillows, and sat down in my previous position but, he didn't let go of my hand. Instead he pulled it up to his face and examined the scar that ran from the nuckle on my middle finger that wrapped around to the edge of my hand.

"What's this from?"

"I got that when I was like ten. It was Easter and since that's about the only time my parents ever went to church my mom was ironing my 'best dress,'" I used air quotes and rolled my eyes, "well as I was walking into her room to get it, she was walking out and I ran right into the edge of the iron with my hand. Ungh, it hurt so bad! My mom still laughs telling the story because she says that I just kept running around in a circle saying 'ow ' and cursing her out…hmm, even then I cursed like a truck driver."

Edward didn't respond, just smiled at me while he kissed my hand, right atop the scar.

We just sat there looking at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was only about twenty seconds. I almost forgot what we were supposed to be doing until Edwards stomach growled.

"Brownies…lemme go get them for you!"

I went to the kitchen, made him a plate with some brownies, and then cut up a hot dog that I kept stocked in my fridge for Elijah and gave it to Paprika.

We ended up turning on the T.V. and watched a rerun of Grey's Anatomy, at about ten, Edward said he had to go because tomorrow was his morning to work at the hospital.

I rubbed Pappy, getting a few sloppy licks on my arms, and then turned to say bye to Edward but was pulled into another hug.

His arms wrapped around my waist, one hand staying high around it while the other on my lower back, with three fingers curled into my back belt loop. He had his face in my hair and I could feel his breaths fanning it. I instantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, entertwining my fingers at the back of his neck in his hair. He laid a quick kiss to my temple and with a smile, said goodnight.

"I'll text you between shifts…thanks again for the brownies and hot dog, we appreciate it."

"No problem Doc…have a goodnight." I leaned against the door.

"Same to you, beautiful Bella."

After I shut the door, I literally skipped over to the sofa and fell over the edge, face first into the pillow that Edward had been leaning against.

I found myself missing him already...


	5. Lacoste, Balls, LucyOh My!

**A/N**

I know this chapter took a little bit to get up and going but here it is. And after this I have 2 more chapters that I promise will have alot more B/E time! But I felt like with this one I had to bring in some giggles between Angela and Bella. I hope you like and let me know what you think. I'm not a reviewer whore but I put time into making these chapters and I would like to know if my work is sucking or making you smile...?brAlso, I'm going to add some pics so you get real visuals of places and people that I'm talking about in the story. So look out for those. Also...if anyone knows a program to use to make a banner for stories, if you could let me know I'd truly appreciate it or if ANYONE would want to make one, lemme know. Either way thank you in advance and this is the longest A/N EVER!br

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Sunday, July 19th.

"All I'm saying Belles, is that, obviously he's interested, so what's the harm in dinner? What do you think about this one? Ben likes Lacoste."

This is what I've been hearing all week. It was my own fault though, really. I never should've called Angie squealing like a little girl Monday morning about how Edward ate my brownies.

It was quite funny at first; waking Angela up at 6:30am, going on and on without a breath about how '_Edward came with his dog, his sister likes Plum, he has no real kids, and I kissed his eyes." _Of course after I explained to her exactly what the hell I meant, and that I hadn't gone crazy due to lack of dick. She now felt it was her right to remind and bother me every millisecond about how I was being a pussy.

You're wondering how I was being a pussy exactly? Well let me catch you up. We all know that I haven't had a serious relationship since Miguel right? Right. Have I dated? Yes. Only problem there is there's never been a second date. The closest I had to that was with Mike Newton, who was now one of my best friends and has been with my other friend Tyler for eight strong months. That's right. Mike had some skeletons in his closet. '_Damn bitches they were, living their 'fabulous' life_.'

So, when Edward shows up all gelled and smelling good, Angela feels as though I should've jumped on his leg and marked my territory, and she had the perfect idea of how I should start that. Ask him to go to Ben's birthday dinner. As a double date. Whoop-dee-fudging-doo.

It's not that I'm scared to ask him. It's just that Aside from Angela, and Mike, I don't have many people who accept me for me. And Edward seems to do that.

So, if I'm afraid of anything it's that I could ask, and sure maybe there'd be a date or two but, if things end badly I don't want to lose what-the-fuck-ever it is that we have between us now.

Call it over thinking but, I just like to have it all planned out, that way if it backfires I'm prepared. I kept telling myself I could just invite him and leave it at that. Let him take it however he wanted but, still…what if we didn't mesh that way and the night was full of awkwardness and watching Angela and Ben grope each other across the table?

I still didn't know what to do.

"Do you really think green is Ben's color?"

Angela lifted up the lime green shirt again for further inspection, twisting her face up, then shaking her head.

"No…too bright. I like him in darker colors, makes him look exotic!"

"Ang…Ben's irish, how exotic can pale skin and freckles be?" I laughed, scoping out the kids section. It was warmer these days; well as warm as Seattle gets and I wanted to get Elijah some new shirts. He's spoiled, remember?

"HEY! Don't hate on my mans spots…" She turned to me and smiled, but in mid-head turn, she turned back when she seen what I was eyeballing. "Bella!" She shrieked as I threw a shirt over my arm that had three red balls on it and read '_My balls are bigger than yours,' _"don't you dare buy Lij anything else! He already has too many clothes as it is. I need what's left of my closet that I can get without having to share anymore room with him."

"Oh c'mon Ang, I'll keep it at my house! Look at this, this is freakin' priceless! I mean, really who thinks of this shit for kids?!"

"Ugh, fine but I don't want him wearing that shirt out anywhere. I love ya Belles but that shirts just…tacky." To further explain her point of how tacky it was, she stuck her tongue out at it and shivered.

'_Tacky…genius, same difference…kinda"_

"Back to the topic at hand though, why don't you just ask him, it's simple, here, let's rehearse!"

I picked up a few more shirts for Elijah, and a cute white sweater for myself while I made my way back over to Angela. "What do you mean rehearse you fool?"

Angela put her hand up to her face in what I'm guessing was supposed to be a phone. "Ring ring" When I just kept looking at her like she'd grew a vagina on her head, she proceeded to 'call me' again.

"Um, hello?" _Might as well humor the crazy._

"Hi Edward! It's Bella! I was just wondering what you were doing this Saturday?"

"Well I was-"

"Oh no Bella! You don't ever let a man talk when you have a question to ask. Just say what you need to and then maybe let them respond. God woman, have I taught you nothing over the ten years of knowing each other?"

I just shook my head, "It hasn't been ten years Ang-"

"Whatever, it feels like it, now pick the phone back up!"

So, to not anger the bipolar bear, I 'picked the phone back up.'

"So, Edward what I was saying was that this Saturday, me, Angela; you remember her right? The Milf? Well it's her boyfriends birthday. I know! It's hard to believe that such a sexy woman could be tied down! But what's say you and me have a little double and then after you can give me a full body exam?"

Did you hear that bang? Well, that was my jaw dropping to the floor. Even the woman who was now checking us out at the register had looked at Angela like she had lost her mind. Because me being the somewhat sane one out of the two, I'd already stopped with the whole fake phone thing whereas Angela was still going along with it. Even pretending to twirl the phone cord around her finger.

And then with what she was saying, I'm sure I'd hear the ambulance coming any second now. Is that who they call when they're reporting an insane woman anyways? Or does the psych ward have their own buses?

"Okay Angela, as much as I appreciate your advice, I'll pass."

"Oh fuck me Bella! This is why you're still single…don't look at me like that! I don't mean that you can't get a man, I'm saying that you don't want to! You're a gorgeous woman, and even though you're a bit frazzle minded, to put it mildly, you're a good girl. Any man would be happy to call you his."

"Angela Weber, once again, I'll pass. Edward and me are friends. I mean, we don't even have full conversations on the phone. We mostly text throughout the day and then that's it. He's so busy with work just like me; we just don't have the time, _IF_ we wanted to, to try anything remotely serious. With anyone for that matter. So please…I love you…but back off? Okay? Please?" My puppy dog eyes must've worked because Angela 'zipped' up her mouth and threw away the key.

"Fine. But…hey! Bella, I told you no more clothes for Elijah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vibrate. Scream.

Damn phone! Even on vibrate the shits louder then a chainsaw, no matter how long I've had it, it still scares me.

"_So, I'm at my brothers house, and you'll never guess what's laying on my sister in laws table?"_

Smiling I wrote back to my 'hot pimp in scrubs.'

"Martha Stewarts secret recipes from prison?"

Vibrate.

"_WOW! That'd be more interesting but, no. Actually it's Miss Janet herself. Guess my sis got her into the Plum too."_

After scooping up my sugar glider Sweet-N-Low; yeah, I know I haven' been around him much due to Angela and Edward Munster keeping me busy. So out of guilt I decided tonight would be a night for mommy and baby to get snuggled up in bed and watch reruns of I Love Lucy.

Funny how Angela went bye bye but, not good ol' Eddie. Not that I'm complaining. Shoot! Speaking of him…

"Hey, every woman loves romance, and hard action. No Pun intended"

Vibrate.

"_LOL, I'll be a gentleman and not comment on that. Anyways, I started reading it just to see what you ladies liked so much about it and I gotta admit, I get it now."_

I had to laugh at that. Which caused SNL to wake up and look at me in what I'm guessing is her '_bitch keep it down' _face. Sorry your majesty.

I thought about putting SNL in her cage for bed when I started falling asleep between Lucy playing Superman, and getting stuck on the ledge of her building. But feeling more then lazy decided against it and laid her on one side of the bed and then said a silent prayer that I wouldn't roll over on her.

Ring.

What the hell? Ring?

"Hello?"

"Ahh, so you're awake. I thought you'd fallen asleep because I didn't hear back from you."

"Oh no, but I was getting ready for bed though…"

"Well I don't want to keep you, I just wanted to hear your voice. I mean…" he was quiet for a few seconds then after clearing his throat he continued, "what I mean is that we text so much because it's easier due to my job but, since I had the time, I wanted to hear your voice. I hope that's okay?"

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. He sounded so unsure of himself, like he would need permission to call me at anytime? Didn't he know that his texts are what make me go 'heehee' throughout the day? Didn't he know that whenever my phone goes off I'm hoping it's him? Well shit, of course he didn't because, _I _just realized it. How could I have not known? How could I have not noticed before now how much I missed the sound of his voice. How did I not see that I erased other peoples textes just so I'd have room to keep his?

Fuck. Me.

I don't know why I was suddenly panicking. I mean it's fine to have a crush but, just like I told Angela, I didn't want things to change for fear of losing _this _completely_._ But I could hold back. Hold back until I knew how he felt. Hold back permanently if I needed to. If it meant keeping his friendship if nothing more.

"Edward, that's more than okay. Don't ever worry about calling me…at anytime. Think of it as an open invitation to you."

I heard him take a deep breath. Maybe I wasn't the only one freaking out?

"Good…well, go on to sleep Bella. I just pulled up to my place and I'm about to do the same thing but, call you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely"

"Great…goodnight beautiful"

Yeah, I sighed, so what?

"Goodnight Edward"

And click. Just like that, in five minutes my friendly feelings changed for Edward with a simple random phonecall. And I thought Angela was crazy? How fucked up was I? I could be his friend as long as we'd text but as soon as I heard his voice I became like a fifteen year old at a Hanson concert? God what was wrong with me?

I didn't know…all I knew at that moment was I went to sleep smiling because Dr. Edward Cullen called me to say goodnight.


	6. Drunk Ben

A/N

So, this is dedicated to Kim, sweetheart you know who you are! I was slacking on this story and I apologize but real life came into play and my mind was stuck on other things. But she brought me out of my funk by her amazing conversations and reviews. This is dedicated to you bb!

And I'm still wondering about where to make a banner or if someone would do it for me?? =(

Anywho, I do hope that you like this chappie. It's all about fun times, and a very drunk Ben. Hence the chapter title!

Chapter 6

Saturday, July 25th

So, yeah I've officially diagnosed myself as insane in the membrane. Since Sunday all I've done is go back and forth with these feelings for Edward. Is it just an infatuation simply because he knows Family Guy, has now started reading The Plum Series, and has taken a great liking to SNL? Or have I just not had any straight male company, other than Ben in the past two years that I'm reading into things too soon towards Edward because of it? Or do I have sincere feelings for him because he knows Family Guy, has started reading The Plum Series, and has taken a great liking to SNL?

I thought things would've been more clearer to me when we met for coffee yesterday but, still my emotions were going back and forth, giving me whiplash. Especially with the way things turned out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm here where are you?" I said into the phone.

"BELLA!"

Ah, there he is. The man that's more perfect than Vin Diesel himself. Wait! What? _Shake it off Bella!_

Hanging up the phone I walked through the crowded, hole in the wall Starbucks by the hospital Edward was working at today. We had planned on the phone last night during our hour long conversation about what was the best I Love Lucy episode to meet here for a quick lunch while he had a break. And if that woman didn't stop staring at his ass I would kick her in the face with my heel!

I mean, can't a man just pull out a chair for a woman without being ogled by every other woman in the room?!

But, could I really blame her? In his black Dickie scrubs he looked more perfect then any model on the runway. And I noticed his hair was just a little more disarrayed today then the night at my house. Which I now realized is the last time I seen him. Had he gotten sexier since then?

I think so.

"Bella, you look amazing! What's the special occasion?" Edward asked while taking my coat and laying it across the vacant chair at our table.

I can't lie I did try to up the sex appeal today when I picked out my outfit for work. Today I was working at the salon, the HIGH END salon that said on the application '_dress to impress bitch if you want to work here.' _Well not literally but, it should've!

So, sitting across from Edward in my black pencil skirt, with my white short sleeve ruffled top and my white Jimmy Choo's, with what Jamie, my sweetheart colorist described to me was 'fuck me waves' I felt hot! I mean, I woke up an hour earlier this morning to make sure I turned heads!

I thanked him while I took a sip of my chai tea frapp.

"No special occasion, just work."

"Oh that's right, today's your day at the …" he paused, doing this adorable frown, obviously trying to remember where I plopped my ass today, "the, the…spa right?!"

"Salon. But. thank God Angela got me used to heels during college because if not, these big mama's would be killing my feet" I further explained my point by lifting up my leg and showing him the four inch heels.

"Wow…I see that. Um…" Was Edward looking nervous? Why was he swallowing so much? Was that sweat on his neck?

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah…me? I'm fine!" He smiled.

"Okay, good…I mean we're close to the hospital if anything but, I don't think I could carry you-" I was cut off by the same woman I wanted to stab with my Choo's bending over right in front of Edward, ass in face.

'_Um, excuse me, but couldn't you shove your load in someone else's face? I mean, you don't know that we're not a couple, we are having coffee together, you see us sitting here…have some class!' _Oh shit! I guess I wasn't just thinking that because Miss Bendy herself was giving me the evil eye and Edward's jaw was hung open waiting for flies.

"Uh.."

"Look here you bitch, you don't know me-"

Edward turned towards Classless-Ms-Assless "Now I'm a gentleman and I will excuse you without adding claws into the works but, do not disrespect her," he pointed at me, and I beamed a smile at Flattie, "Now I will leave you with as little dignity as I possibly can simply because I feel sorry for you. Due to the fact that until you walk out of those doors, every time you hear a whisper , don't mistake, it will be about you. But, could you really blame everyone for looking at you right now? I didn't think so. Now maybe next time when you try to pick up a man, you'll have more pride in yourself as a woman. You can leave now."

With a huff, she was gone and Edward turned back towards me with that breathtaking smile.

And there were those butterflies again.

I turned and grabbed Edward's hand, hoping the smile I was wearing wasn't too bright. The sun is out today after all. Don't want to blind the man.

"Edward…thank you. But, I could've handled her. Really. Besides, I shouldn't have said what I did…I mean where is it my place at all to make any remarks about someone throwing themselves at you?"

_Ew, that left a rotten taste in my mouth to say. Because, well, I didn't want women throwing themselves at him. I wanted to be the only thing thrown at him, on him, over him, under him…_

Off subject.

"Bella, you don't understand. The fact that she kept doing little things like she did was disrespectful to you, whether we're together or not. Simply because she didn't know what we were. I intended to say something to her but, you just beat me to the punch. So don't go feeling all high and mighty just because you got there before me."

He smiled, my panties needed changed. And my drink was melted.

Honestly I think it had to do with him. Call me crazy. It's not the first time.

But has it been proven that a man can be hot enough to melt actual frozen shit?

"Hmm, either way, thanks. I'm not use to people sticking up for me. So it's…nice"

Edward didn't answer me for a few seconds, just stared at me. Like he was seeing my soul, and I've never once in my life experienced something so sensual before in my life. Well with clothes on at least.

Just when I thought he swallowed his tongue. He spoke, "from now on, you don't fight your battles alone, Bella."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coffee ended up being more then eventful. Edward walked me to my car and I did indeed ask him to go to Ben's birthday dinner.

Which he said yes to.

And which I cabbage patched to all the way home!

So here I was, Saturday night, Angela and Ben at my townhouse. Ben already halfway drunk, rapping to Savage's 'Hips Swing', and quoting Knocked Up. Really, I swear he only knows that song because of the movie. "He's doing the dice too much." "But it's the only move he has."

Angela and me in front of my closet trying to figure out the perfect outfit.

We were stuck between that white sweater that I bought the other day at Macy's that I thought was just a shirt but Ang assured me was a dress, or my, I bought it because it looked good on the mannequin dress, and figured it motivate me to lose weight. (never did).

What is that dress you ask? Well it's a mix between brown tie-dye, and class. Sounds odd but believe it works paired with the right white pumps.

"Angela, since we're going out to dance after why can't I just wear pants? It's easier for me to dance in anyways, "I whined.

Now, what a lot of you don't know is that Miss Isabella Swan here can shake her ass! That's right, put anything on, and I can rump shake! I just don't usually do it in a skin tight, short dress.

"No Bella, it doesn't matter if we're going to the club after, you gotta make Eduardo drool!!"

So after another ten minutes of bitching, I was stuck in the brown hippie getup. My hair was straightened and I had smoky eyes with nude lips and some bronzer all over my body so I'd, as Angela put it -'_sparkle in the lights.'_

After I was dressed and primped to acceptability, I joined Ben in a drink and rapping in my living room. He'd switched it up to 'Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It' now. Oh snap! Ben could keep up with your girl Bella…almost.

I heard the knock on the door in mid crump.

Throwing back the rest of my Greygoose and Redbull I ran my fingers thru my hair and opened it up to see Edward standing there in a white button down, black tux jacket and tight black dress slacks. No tie in sight. It wasn't your regular suit, he looked like a rockstar. Utterly delicious! With that crooked smile to match.

"Wow, look at you Doc, you sure do clean up nicely!" Angela said, dragging Ben to the door and throwing his jacket at him, it ended up hitting him square in the face, then proceeded to fall to the floor. Far be it for Ben, to possibly drop his drink by trying to grab the damn thing. "Just in time too, look at that Bella, a man who can dress and punctuality, what more could a woman want?"

"Srriously Belly…she has a-_hiccup_-point" Oh great, so the drunk sides with the nosey. For someone who doesn't talk much, Ben sure does have a shitty timing on when to start. I didn't need inebriated advice!

"Yeah, that's great but, I'm hungry so, let's go," I grabbed Edward by his hand and pulled him down the stairs. Angela would lock the door with her key, she was all mommy like that.

Safety first.

At the curb, Edward pulled me to a stop, "do you want me to drive Bella?"

Seeing as in my dress had no pickets and all I had in my hand was my single house key, and I couldn't ride a bike in this dress without going to jail for indecent exposure, Eddie was driving us for the night.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, c'mon," he jerked his head to the side and started walking toward a shiny silvery bitch and opened my door for me, giving me his hand as to not trip stepping in.

"M'lady"

Laughing I took his hand and seated myself as gracefully as I could.

I reached over and unlocked his door, pushing it open for him. I mean, he did afterall open mine, it's the least I could do right?

When he turned on his car, I was welcomed by the sound of Framing Henley's 'Wave Goodbye' blasting from the radio.

"Sorry about that, I usually turn the radio down before I get out of the car so I don't scare myself but, I…well I guess I was just in a hurry to see you."

Blushing I answered, "no, it's fine, I don't mind, I just wish it was 'Hear Me Now' instead."

"You know Framing Hanley?"

"Well duh!"

"Wow, you're the first person other than my brother in law who knows who they are. Well Miss Bella if you don't always surprise me. Okay…how about this-wait, is she letting Ben drive?"

Looking over across the parking lot, sure enough there was Angela fighting with Ben for the keys while he was sliding side to side on the bumper holding the keys away from her. Finally fed up, Angela climbed on the car, in her red Betsy Johnson dress, twisted Ben's arm back until he dropped the keys in her hand. She jumped off the car way too easily for anyone wearing those heels should be able to then dragged Ben to the passenger side, literally throwing him in.

With a smile and a wave of the keys in her hand, Angela got into the driver's side and with a "party time bitches!" we were off.

The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy, so our dinner/club wear was acceptable. Ben had sobered up slightly, and was now eating rolls, waving off anything else. Saying "I don't wanna soak up all the liquor, that's just more money to waste later."

So me, Edward, and Angela were stuck in a conversation about random shit. varying from The Academy Awards, the president, and the as always entertaining Little Mermaid cover with the penis.

"I swear Ang! I didn't believe it either when he first told me but, when I checked, sure enough there it was! A perfect circumcised dick!" Yeah, when I've had a few drinks in me, being a lady goes right out the window. Breasts become tits, vagina's become pussies and penis' become dicks.

"Oh my god, I have to check that when I get home! I can't believe that, and they don't change it…I can't believe it!"

"I know, my sister won't allow that movie in the house after I told her," Edward laughed, his face redder then a tomato.

We all had some drinks and I noticed that when he drank, he laughed a lot, and got pretty touchy. Throughout dinner he'd kept his arm around me, or would play with my hair, or would lean into my uncovered shoulder when he was laughing, resting his forehead on it. A few times, I'd run my fingers thru his hair when he had, laughing along with him.

"Okay! That's it, I wanna party, let's get up outta here and get shit going!" Ben demanded, standing up unsteadily, and finishing off another long island.

"Okay baby, we're leaving now, let's just get the check." Angela soothed him.

"Look, why don't you guys go on to the car, and dinner will be my treat, as a gift to my new friend Ben here," Edward offered, helping me out of my chair but not moving his hand from mine after I stood.

"Yeah Ang, we'll pay and be right out." I agreed.

Ben tackled Edward in a hug declaring, "you're the coolest man…really you are. And it's not just the liquor talking, I mean it…you. Are. The. Coolest."

Edward laughed, patting Ben's back as he leaned him on Angela, "you too man, you too."

"C'mon baby, let's go" Angela pulled Ben away while me and Edward laughed at Ben slapping Angie's ass saying he was going to 'ride that donkey later.'

"I've never seen Ben like this," I wheezed out thru my laughter.

"Hey, it's the mans birthday, everyone needs a time to just completely let go….this is his?"

"Yeah, it is and ya know, he deserves it. I mean he's been there for Angela thru so much, he's taken on Lij as his own son, shit, I owe that man more then I can explain by taking care of them for me."

"I'm sure he feels the same way towards you too for being there for Angela before he ever showed up," Edward said while pulling out the famous black card to pay for dinner.

"Maybe…"

I waited while Edward signed the little reciept, then escorted me back to the parking lot.

"Ya know, he does Bella.I can tell."

I mentally shook myself out of my daydream of me in Edwards shirt with sexhair.

"He does what?

"Feel the same way. The three of you are like this little family. I almost felt like I was interfering on a special occasion being at dinner."

I stopped him at my door right before he was about to open my door for me again, "Edward…don't ever feel like that. True, we are all we each have but, you're a part of this family now too whether you like it or not. Elijah always talk about you and how cool you are because you got him the 'most awesomest nerfie ever.' And look at you and Ben? Drunk or not, if Ben doesn't like somebody, he doesn't like them. He won't even talk to you. Angela likes you…and…if you didn't know how much I adore you already then you're blind," shit, I just said too much didn't I?

"Bella…"Edward brought his hand up to my neck, stroking the skin right under my ear with his thumb, "if youdidn't know how much _I _adore_ you,_ then you're the one that's blind."

"Edward, I…"

We were broke out of our conversation by Ben beeping the horn and leaning out of the drivers side window telling us to move our asses.

"Um, yeah, let's go. Don't want to anger the alcoholic." I rushed to open the door and sit down. This time I didn't lean over to open Edward's door.


	7. Drunk BenPart 2

Chapter 7

Saturday, July 25th (part 2)

After a long ride due to Angela having to pull over every few minutes for Ben, we finally made it to the heavenly place that is called the club.

You'd think after our intimate moment in the parking lot at the restaurant; me and Edward would've had an awkward drive, but nope.

That just wasn't how we were programmed.

First, we neither one shut up long enough. Mostly, _I_ never shut up long enough.

Second, remember how I said Angela had to pull over quite a lot? That was for the birthday boy.

My favorite time was when we were at a stoplight and just as it turned green Ben yelled "STOP!" Then proceeded to open the passenger side door and without getting out of the car, pulled out his junk, and peed.

After a thumbs up to me and Edward who were behind them, he shut his door, and from what little we could see in the dark, it looked like Angela smacked him in the back of the head.

Which led us to third-Me and Edward were laughing too hard to have it be weird between us.

We heard the bass of the music as soon as we parked.

"Blame it on the A-A-A-A-alcohol," I heard before I seen Ben singing loudly and completely off tune as he jumped on Edward's back.

Angela was _'_heel running' over to us, gold clutch swinging from her wrist, "baby, you're gonna knock Eddie over! Get down!"

I grimaced at the nickname. While all 'Eddie' did was laugh while jogging to the other side of the road where the club was located, with Ben still attached singing something about blaming it on the Nu-Vo.

"Boys…" Me and Angela said in unison, me shaking my head, laughing. While she was staring at her drunken leprechaun who was now doing the robot.

"GET IT BEN!" I yelled, slapping his ass when we met them, copying him move for move.

"You know, Bella, you're only encouraging him…" Angela stated with disgust in her voice but her smile proved she was full of caca-doodoo. We all know she enjoys mine and Bens quirkiness.

Then the familiar beat started that made Angela cover her eyes and warn Edward to get ready.

"_Oh shit, shake dat ass while moving like a gypsy. Stop, boom, back it up, now lemme see ya hips swing!" _Me and Ben rapped while showing our I.D.'s to the bouncer.

Once inside I grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him to the dance floor and indeed made my hips swing as the song ordered.

I never usually felt comfortable enough around a guy I went out with; platonically, or not; to let completely loose. Throw it to the wind and just let go. But with Edward, it was different. I didn't worry about him looking at me with disgust by me popping my ass, or shake his head in disapproval by me repeating vulgar lyrics. Because that wasn't who he was. And it was nice. Refreshing.

To be able to be me-Isabella Swan-to somebody else, other than Angela and Ben.

"_Knees bent, ass out, c'mon put ya ass out."_

I heard protrude from his mouth as he lifted his hands into the air, leaving his index finger pointing out and bobbing to the beat.

Sexy.

I couldn't help but think 'go white boy, go white boy, go.' While looking at him. Who would've known that McYummy could 'get jiggy wit it?'

I laughed with him when suddenly he grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

We rapped into each others faces, foreheads touching, out of breath and smiling.

I once again 'whooped' and put my hand in the air as the DJ ordered all the sexy ladies to do. While Mister Ed continued smiling at me while mouthing the song word for fuckin' word.

I felt a pinch on my ass and when I turned ready to claw someone's eyes out, I was met with my best friends smirk while she pointed at Ben who was attempting to 'pop his colla.' Grabbing Edward by his belt loops I pulled him while I swayed over to Angie and Ben.

Turning around and clasping my hands with Angie's, left me with my back to Edward. Allowing our hips to move in perfect sync together.

I was feeling the sweat on my neck and no matter how many times I would fan it, or lift my hair off of it, I continued to feel my once styled- now-flat hair sticking to it. I guess Edward must've taken notice because out of nowhere I felt him take my hair and pull it to the side, followed along by his cool breath blowing. I shivered despite the heat and stuffiness of the club.

After the song had ended Ben yelled "bar!" Then in turn lifted Ang by her ass which she followed suit by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Edward had already dropped his hands from my hair to my waist, as we followed the rodeo clowns.

By the time we got to the bar Ben had already ordered all of us a Jager Bomb followed by a Heineken for our chaser.

Grabbing our cups, we all dinked them then with a count of three we dropped the Jager into the shot and took it back.

While Ben and Angela went back to the dance floor, Edward and I decided to go to the other side of the club, where they had a sitting area set up, allowing people to get away from the crowdedness of the club, and the loudness of the music.

It had white couches in the corners; brown ottomans where you could lay your drink upon in front of them. It also had another bar with stools lined up in front of it. If you weren't looking for something so intimate.

Me and Edward decided for the latter.

He pulled himself up onto an empty stool, then grabbed my hand, pulling me between his parted legs.

When he ordered us another shot-Tequila this time. Evil Bella got an idea.

"Body shot?" I asked, with a slight smirk.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…why? You scared, Eddie?"

"Not at all, just haven't done one in awhile. You may have to refresh my memory," he said while reaching behind the bar to grab a lime, offering it to me.

"Okay, first it obviously involves a body part," I put a finger under his chin, turning his head to the right, moving to his neck I whispered against his skin, "and licking that body part."

Moving my head just a tad bit lower. I stuck my tongue out. Licking him from where his collar bone and shoulder met, all the way to right under his ear, ending in a light kiss.

Lifting my head, I was met with his intense stare. Trying to act like I wasn't affected, I threw my shot back.

Edward quickly grabbed the lime back from me, putting it between his _own _lips and holding it between his teeth.

I leaned forward, taking it into my own as it made the taste of him disintegrate.

He let go, while I finished sucking from it. After I was satisfied, I threw it somewhere behind me.

Edward traced a path from my top lip down to the side of my chin, then put his finger to his lips, sucking it, slowly.

"Juice," he smiled.

"Your turn," I pointed out when I started feeling my legs shake.

_What is he doing to me?_

"Nah, too hot. You just officially fucked me up for the rest of the night now. Thanks." He took his shot, then pulled me to stand completely against him, hands on my lower back while mine had retreated to his neck, playing with the hair there with one hand, holding my beer with the other.

"Having fun?" He asked, rubbing his nose along my cheek.

"Absolutely. I'm glad you came…if not I'd be stuck here by myself, fighting off lame lines from sweaty geezers."

He let out a soft laugh, "well…" he stopped, grabbing my wrist, and taking my beer into his own hand, taking a sip, "good thing you're all mine tonight then huh?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Tipsy."

"Drunk."

"Tipsy."

"Drunk," I tapped his nose.

"Yeah…" he said, slowly tilting his head back till his lips met my finger, kissing them, then looking back at me with a smile.

Drunk Edward was very touchy, and not just with his hands…I've officially declared him as being the death of me.

Not wanting him to know I was enjoying his antics, I simply laughed at him and patted his face with the napkin that was on the bar.

"I love it when you do things like that," he sighed, moving his hands to my hips, bunching up the fabric of my dress.

Death of me remember?

"Like what, love?" I asked, moving his hair that had fallen into his face.

_I could get used to putting my hands on him, or more so, his hands on me…_

"That. Moving my hair, wiping my face. At dinner when I had sauce on my cheek, you wiped it without a word, in the car, you tucked my tag in…I love that."

I scoffed, "most guys would find it annoying because it's shit their mothers do."

"Well I'm not most guys. I adore my mother. And I really like you. Fuck it."

_Drunk Edward also curses like a sailor. Not that I minded. I was simply just thinking what else I could do to get him to say 'fuck' again._

"You're drunk, Eddie."

He laughed and dropped a light kiss on me.

Surprising me to no end but doing it like it came natural, doing it like it was supposed to always be like this.

"I am. Completely. But I do Bella…I really do like you. I love watching you with Elijah, and how you interact with your friends. I love that you do shit my mother does," he paused to smile at me. "You just… you make it…easier for me to breathe."

"I do?"

"Yes. I can take deep breaths with you. Whereas with anyone else…I'm just short of breath."

"God Edward…you're gonna drive me crazy aren't you?"

He did my favorite crooked smile then brought his lips to mine.

We kissed. All lips and tongue, and air and breathing. It wasn't anything fast, it wasn't rushed….it was slow. We enjoyed every slight touch, every sigh, every tip of tongues touching each other, every taste, every nibble. And it didn't matter that he was drunk, that we were in front of a bar, and some girl was singing about her poker face.

Nothing else mattered to me at that moment but him.

I didn't care that my back was full of sweat and that he could feel it when he popped a leg between mine to get me on him and splayed his hands on it.

I didn't care that my teeth clanked against his when I fisted my fingers in his hair.

I didn't care that people were watching and throwing _'whoo's'_ and '_get it dawg' _at him.

I only cared about Edward Cullen.

When we pulled away, we neither one moved apart.

Just smiled.

Then-

Cockblock.

Again.

"Bella!" I heard Angela's panicked voice.

Turning around towards where the dance floor was I seen Angela running up to me and beyond her, Ben being carried over a bouncers shoulder, beer still in hand.

"Ang, what. The. Fuck?"

"Ben, we were dancing….he fell…bouncer came…kicked out….we gotta go!" She stuttered moving back to go outside.

Edward hopped down off the stool, grabbing my hand to follow her.

What we found was Ben leaning against the outside of the building, head dropped to his chest. Agreeing with Puffy that mo' money did indeed bring mo' problems.

"Aw baby…are you okay? That monkey didn't hurt you did he?" Angela threw an evil stare at the giant who had carried Ben out. After he fleeted away she checked him for any injuries.

He in return grabbed her boob.

"Edward, do you think you can help me get him to the car?" She asked, throwing one of Bens' arms over her shoulder.

Edward dropped my hand, and threw Bens other arm over his own shoulder, taking most of the weight off of Angela's little frame.

_Such a gentleman._

I seen Edward turn his head sharply in the direction I was standing in, looking a little green when Ben started to speak to him, "Remember…you're the coolest bro…the coolest!"

"I know man, I know," Edward laughed, and threw me a wink as we all started across the street to our respective vehicles.

After Angela had her man buckled she told me she was planning on staying the night with him to nurse him thru his hangover that was sure to follow in the morning.

After kissing Ben on his forehead, I went around to the drivers side where Angela was bidding goodnight to Edward. I gave her a quick peck on her cheek, telling her to call me if she needed anything, or if she had any funny stories to tell me of what Ben might've done when he got home.

Edward was waiting by the passengers side of his car, and him being as amazing as he is, of course threw me his keys, smiling he informed me, "you know it's never safe to drink and drive."

We got settled, me gripping the steering wheel, scared of crashing his beauty, him reclined back, tapping the window with one hand, the other massaging my thigh absentmindedly.

'_Because I want you, just exactly like I used to_,' Kings Of Leon sang softly from the speakers.

When I got to a red light, loosening my grip on the wheel, feeling more comfortable driving his car, I heard Edward softly speak, "hey…"

Looking over to him, I had to swallow back the tears that immediately made their way to my eyes from the soft look in his eyes as he stared at me.

You know when you watch a movie and you see a man look at a woman with _that _look? And you always say, no matter how many times you've seen that same scene, how you wish one day a man would look at you that way? Then you throw popcorn at the screen out of childish jealousy? Well that was the look I got.

He was beautiful.

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"C'mere," he whispered, crooking a finger at me.

"But the light, it's about to tur-"

"Bella. Fuck. The. Light."

So I did. Figuratively speaking.

I leaned down to where he was reclined in his seat, and when he brushed my hair back, I let him. And when we kissed and he licked my lips for entrance, I let him. And when he fought for control, I let him have it. I'd give him anything he wanted as long as he never stopped kissing me.

Our lips molded into each other, our moans mingled; we just were. A scattered brain woman who lived off of the romance of Janet Evanovich, and a Doctor who not only healed Elijah but, healed me, unknowingly.

When we got to my house, he came in. When I got to my bedroom, he followed. When I laid down and demanded that he come to me this time, he did.

And fell asleep instantly.

After my immediate disappointment, I watched him while he dreamed. His eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, a soft sigh coming from his mouth every few moments.

A few minutes later I got up to check on SNL and change out of my dress that smelled of cigarettes and stale liquor. Throwing it, along with my lacy bra and matching thong set that Angela insisted I just had to wear-into the hamper I pulled on my two sizes too big shirt that read the top ten must know things about Chuck Norris on the front with a pair of my ever faithful black ladies briefs.

I crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb my bedmate for the night, covering him and myself up; I let my fingers graze through his hair, emitting a smile from him even in his unconscious state.

Did this wonderful-green eyed god-intelligent-mouth that models would sell their souls for to have- man not understand what his mere presence did to me? How I could hardly control myself when he pulled me to him in the club, or how I had to fight with myself not to scoot down on the seat when his hand was massaging my thigh just so I could get him closer to where I really wanted those fingers to be?

How it took everything in me to pull away my hand and slide all the way to the opposite end of the bed away from him, afraid that I wouldn't be able to withhold wrapping him up in my arms and devouring him how I wanted to do all night.

I knew through all the liquor that things had changed for me tonight. Permanently.

I was in love with him.

Fully, frighteningly, dancing around, every song makes you think of him-in love…and I was terrified.

Sneaking another glance over my shoulder at him before I attempted to fall into my own slumber, one thought kept running through my mind-

_Please don't end up hurting me, Edward._

________________________________________________________

Okay...I'm still on the edge about this chapter. I wanted them to stick to the friend deal for a bit longer but I also have this other idea that involves some mild angst and a very hilarious argument between B/E in the next upcoming 2 or 3 chapters that's winning the war in my head so I threw caution to the wind and posted it. Lemme know what your opinion is!!

I really need it this time because even though I'm curious about how I, myself can put the 'fight' together, I want my readers to be happy as well!!


	8. She's My Bella

**Can I just say that I'm sorry this took so long. I've had it sitting around but I've been lazy and only touching it up every once in awhile but after my sweety Kim put up not just one, but 2 new chapters of her amazing fic -I Have Seen The Rain, I decided that I need to kick myself in the culo and get this baby out.**

**Also-Kim, thank you for reading this and giving me your honest opinion that this doesn't suck! Your chats make me smile and your stories make my life go 'round! Go read her story...it's completely unique and different but a work of writing that I'm hooked to!**

**Hope ya biz-nitches enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sure waking up next to Edward would've been a great feeling. But I wouldn't know.

Because when I woke up and stretched my arm out beside me onto the mattress, all I felt was coldness. Which proved that he'd been out of bed for a long time now.

After glancing at the clock and seeing in big red numbers that it was 11:04am, I started panicking and wondering how long ago had he left.

Rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands, I squinted at my cell phone to see if I had any missed calls from Angie but, just as I was about to lay it back down, I was met with a note-actually it looked to be the back of a receipt-in the best penmanship that I'd ever come across.

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't stay but, I got paged into the hospital.**_

_**Didn't want to wake you so early so I locked the door on the way out.**_

_**Check your phone, I've probably already texted you.**_

_**Edward**_

I put the note back onto my nightstand and picked up my phone-sure enough there it was along with 2 missed calls-Edward's text.

'_How weird is it that while I have a baby throwing up on me, I'm thinking of you?'_

I couldn't help the smile that made it's way across my face. It was better then the slight panic attack I had when I first thought that he just up and left me. Making sure to escape without the hassle of explaining himself to me.

'Sorry, just woke up.

Cute note. Thanks for locking the door & baby throw up huh?

As long as you're thinking of me is what matters, I guess, J'

After sending it, I scrolled to see who's calls I had missed in my comatose state. It was no surprise to see one from Ang and the other was from my mother. Gah, I'm sure that call would be eventful. She can wait. Besides I'm sure it wouldn't kill me to wait to hear about the newest pool boy she wanted to hook me up with, or how she was grocery shopping and the bag boy was a cutie and how I should come visit so I could meet them. "You're not getting any younger, Bella," she'd always say. Now I don't blame Macaulay Culkin for divorcing his parents; with a mother like the one I have. Thank God that I was my daddy's princess. Schitzo mother on the other hand? Bitch could be gone.

Angela picked up on the third ring yelling something to someone-who I'm guessing could only be Ben-in the background about dog races. "Wassup woman! WherehaveyoubeenIcalledyouhoursago!!" _Shit did this woman breathe when she talked?_

"Hey…sorry I'm just now calling you back but, I just woke up."

"Oooh, does this have anything to do with Eduardo? Did you do the hanky panky with him? Isabella Swan…did you knock boots?"

"God, Angela! No, I didn't. In fact he fell asleep as soon as we got here then had to go to work before I even woke up."

Angela snickered on the other line, "and I bet you thought that you got blown off huh because you didn't put out huh?"

"Shut up."

"I knew it. Have you heard from him?"

I put the phone between my ear and shoulder while I clicked on the coffee pot, grateful to Ben that he thought of buying me one for my last birthday. "I actually woke up to a note-that's how I knew he was working-and to a text. Which I have a response to. Hold on"

After a "mmhmm" from Angela I scrolled through to my texts.

'_Good afternoon. You look beautiful sleeping by the way, and believe me, everything makes me think of you. Not just vomit.'_

Did this man have lines prepared? I swear he had to have stood in the mirror rehearsing this shit. Doing the Fonze pose, while shooting air guns, the thought alone made me burst into laughter.

"What?? Did he say something dirty? I wanna know!" I heard Angela yell from the phone.

"No, just…never mind. One more momento por favor."

'Yeah bc drooling and bed head is beautiful. Slick Cullen.'

"Sorry Ang. Hey where's Lij at?"

"He's still at Ben's moms house. You actually called at a perfect time. Could you do me a favor and go get him for me please? Ben's still hung-over, throwing up, and all that good stuff."

"Of course…what time?"

"Shut up Ben! Huh? Oh, anytime is fine. I just can't leave Ben here in chance he might drown in his own bodily fluids by the time I get back." I heard scuffing in the background followed by a loud groan.

"Oooo-kayyy! Well let me drink my java and then I'll be off," I said while stirring steamy cup of wonders.

"Thanks, you-" Whatever else Angela had to say I didn't hear because my phone was beeping in my ear with an incoming call from a number I didn't recognize.

"Bella?"

"Angela, hold on, I don't know this number."

As soon as I clicked over I heard a lot of beeping and people talking everywhere, "hello?"

"Hi."

I sighed out of happiness from hearing his voice. How had I been awake for a simple fifteen minutes and missed him already? Isn't that kind of coocoo-cachoo?

"Hey you," I said dreamily.

"What'cha up to?"

"Hanging with Joe," I laughed.

"Joe?"

"Coffee…I'm drinking coffee Edward," Eddie was cute when he had a tint of jealousy in his voice. Sexy.

After clearing his throat and telling somebody that the kid 'over there' needed stitches he continued talking. "I knew that…so hey, what will you be doing in, say, about an hour?"

"Um…I don't know. I have to get ready to pick up Elijah so after that, your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, my guess is that you two come over here for lunch."

"Lunch…at the hospital? Really? Edward, hospital food sucks." I grimaced.

"Well I'll have an hour free, we could go pick up something. I don't care, Bella, I just wanna see you."

And really how could I resist? Now I didn't have to feel like a complete douche and beg him to let me see him for a few minutes. Because at this rate, I'd be happy smelling him right now, and then heading out. It was sick I know, don't judge me!

"Of course I'll be there…is there any places around that we could meet you at?"

"Thanks Linda-sorry Bels, but um, yeah there's an Olive Garden around? Okay?"

"Yup, me and Lij love their cheesecake! Well, let me go get changed, and get little man. Then when I'm on my way, I guess I'll text you, or call?" I asked while running back to my bedroom, sifting thru my closet for something to wear.

"Either or. I should already be on break."

"Okay then, see you in an hour!"

"I can't wait."

After we hung up I ran into the shower, scrubbing my hair that felt like it laid in a bowl of Crisco. Ugh, this is why I make sure to wash my hair everyday. Screw what hairdressers say. With all the mugginess there is in Seattle, my hair is flat and greasy by the end of the day! Disgusting lumps of lifeless strands.

I decided on some white Diesel skinny jeans-all props to Angie for those-that had rips in the knees, (_because they're like so in for the summer, totally!)_a brown belt with matching Gladiator sandals and a black tee with a colorful Buddha on it. Added some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and gloss, then with a kiss to myself in the mirror I was on my way.

Elijah was extremely happy to see me but, got even more excited when I informed him that we were on our way to see Edward.

"Will we get to play?" He asked from the backseat where he was dancing to Led Zeppelins 'That Smell'-what can I say? My boy's a rocker!

"I don't think so baby, Edward's gonna have to go back to work. Maybe next time though, okay?"

"Kay."

I called Edward when I was ten minutes away from the restaurant to which he was already there, outside waiting for us.

I seen him as soon as we pulled up. He had on blue scrubs, plain white sneakers-a big change from his converses he favored-and his hair was even more unruly then usual. But what I loved the most was he was wearing a smile, and looking right at me.

Hot damn.

"Edward!" I heard Elijah yell, hurrying to unbuckle his seatbelt then dashing out the car to the sidewalk where he was standing.

Edward crouched down with his arms in front of him, ready to catch the bundle that is the six year old Hulk-while saying hi to him.

As I exited the car, I noticed Edward had set Lij on his hip and was holding him with one arm, while showing Elijah his hospital I.D. that was pinned to his shirt.

"They make me wear this so they know that I'm a doctor there." I heard him explaining.

"Well, look at you handsome!" I said standing in front of the two men in my life.

"Look at you…c'mere babe" Edward said while wrapping his free arm around me, planting a light kiss on my temple.

_Babe? Oh snap. I'm his babe! Yes, me bitches, you heard right!_

I wrapped one arm around him, the other holding my bag. Until I felt Elijah wrap his arm around me. So I embraced my boys, on the sidewalk. Of Olive Garden. And no one could have given me a better offer to be anywhere else, then where I was right then and there.

"Aw, honey, look at that!" I heard from beside us. Edward let me go as we all turned to see an elderly couple looking at us with smiles on both of their faces. Elijah immediately turned on the charm, as he smiled and waved .

"We're sorry, it's just nice to see so much love in a family. You don't see that much anymore." The older man said, putting his hand on his wife's lower back, escorting her to the door.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Thank you sir. Believe me, there's plenty of love here." Edward said, squishing Elijah to him.

"That's great, son. Cherish them," the man said, pointing in between me and Lij, who was fiddling with Edwards Hospital I.D. again.

"I do, no doubt about that." Edward kept going along with him. Making me raise an eyebrow at him; he only smiled a toothy grin.

"Well we won't keep you sweetie but, have a great day!" The lady said, waving to us as they disappeared inside the door.

"Ready for lunch?" Edward asked, putting Elijah on his feet, between us, who in returned, grabbed both mine and Edwards hand's.

"Why'd you do that? Lie to that couple…?" I asked while we were told to follow some girl in her teens who was making googly eyes at Edward. I wanted to scratch 'em out.

Edward didn't answer until we were seated. Me on one side alone, him and Elijah on the other booth. That little traitor.

"Well I mean look at them. Something so little brought them happiness. Why correct them when it was something innocent that made them smile. Did you see the lady? I couldn't tell her the truth after seeing her like that." He explained while tearing a breadstick, handing half to Elijah.

"How sweet."

"Disney…."

I averted my eyes to Elijah who had the breadstick in one hand, while he colored the children's menu with the other.

"What baby?"

"Can we go to DD after this?"

"Don't we always go when we're together?"

He just smiled at me, then kept eating.

It got a little more quiet while we ordered our drinks and food. I settled on chicken parmesan, while Edward got some shrimp alfredo thing. We decided Elijah would get the plain spaghetti, or as he put it-"ghetti."

"I'm curious…why does he call you Disney?" Edward asked me as I stuck Elijah's straw into his kiddie cup.

"Oh," I laughed, "it was my birthday last year and Angela bought me this…gold-ish, yellow-ish dress-which I will never wear again. Anyways, Elijah was there, and he said I looked like Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. But since everyone already calls me Belle, or Bels, he said he wanted to call me something else. So he started calling me Disney. I honestly didn't think it was going to stick but, as you see…" I gestured to me and Elijah with my hands.

"Yeah, she looked just like Belle! Her dress, and then her hair!! You lookeded really pretty Disney!" Elijah said, joining our conversation. He had lifted himself onto his knees, holding his cup at the end of the table and biting his straw. Habit he picked up from Ben.

"Oh, okay, now it makes sense! It's just every time I heard him call you that, I'm thinking 'why' I just never got around to asking."

"Yeah, it's simply my little man," I reached over and ruffled Lij's head.

Lunch went by without any spilled drinks, obnoxious burping, no googly teenage girl eyes, and best of all, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake! Edward helping Elijah when his noodles wouldn't wrap around his fork, and sharing his shrimp with him-which we discovered he now loves-was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Before I knew it, it was an hour and we were saying bye.

Edward walked me to my car, while I plucked Elijah in, telling him to buckle up, and turning the car on so it'd cool off. The speakers blasted 'Boom Boom Pow' as soon as I turned it on, making all three of us jump then Edward and I laughed while Elijah bounced up and down and repeated "so two thousand late, boom, boom, boom."

I'd hear it from Angela later.

"So, lunch was great. I could get use to this." Edward said, putting one arm on my open door, the other on the hood, trapping me between him and the car.

"Me too, maybe we could do it again.." I trailed off, making it seem like I wasn't screaming inside for him to say yes and kiss me.

"We better." Okay insides were doing happy dances.

"Good…well, I'll go so you can get back to work."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Edward sighed while laying his head onto my shoulder. I brought my hands into his hair, scratching his scalp.

"Sorry"

"Call you later," He said against my neck.

"Mmmhmm"

I about melted on the concrete when he put his hands against my neck and pulled me to him. Putting his lips against mine, sucking my top lip into his. His lips-I swear I'd never get tired of. I sighed into his mouth, lightly touching my tongue to his lips, wanting entrance, needing it. He obliged by opening, and meeting his with mine. My fingers never left his hair, his hands never left my neck.

"EW!" I heard from the car as and me Edward parted, resting our foreheads against each others, laughing.

"I better go," I said, slipping into my seat.

"Edward, you like kissing girls?" Elijah asked, still looking sick.

"No, I only like kissing Disney buddy."

"But, she's still a girl…that's gross!"

"You give Disney kisses don't you?"

"Yeah but, that's different. I love her. She's my Auntie!"

"Yeah, well she's my Bella…" Edward said, rubbing my cheek with his fingers.

I melted.

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

Edward laughed, and with another peck, he turned and started walking to his car.

"Disney?"

"Yes boo?" I glanced in the rearview at Elijah.

"I like Edward."

I turned around in the seat, and grabbed Elijah's hand, "I do too baby…"

_I do too._

"You mean to tell me, he was beyond intoxicated, and you didn't even get...mm mm?" Angela made some vulgar gesture with her hands towards her crotch area.

"No Ang, I didn't get 'mm mm' I told you, he just fell asleep, and then so did I. It's not like that with us, we actually talk."

"Hey, me and Ben talked! But after three hours, and a fancy meal, they just spread like butter. " Angela informed me while stirring some disgusting hangover concoction she was making up for Ben. Because apparently a morning of throwing up, and Advil, with the shades shut to block out the real world, wasn't enough when he got his party on.

"Mommy, I don't like butter!" Elijah said while watching Diego find Dora…or something. _He needed to find pussy. Teach little boys about finding pussy, not monkey's, Diego!_

"You will in a few years baby. As you get older, your taste buds change."

"Angela, stop" I giggled. This woman beats me when I curse yet she can make references about sex to her six year old and it's all gravy? I mean, so what if he came out her poot?

"Anyways, all I'm saying is, the Doc is a nice guy Bella! He's freakin' pretty, he's got good shoes, can move his hips, and he smells good. Girl, I didn't know if it was him or the roses on the table that smelled that good. Took me a while before I realized it was McYummy himself. Go with it. Stay open….literally and figuratively speaking," at that Angela started hysterically laughing at her own lame joke.

"And with that, I'm off. I gotta clean my place, it's a mess," I kissed Angela on her cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow, bye baby! I love you!" I laid a peck on Elijah's head.

"Bye, love you too!"

After cleaning my apartment up, I got a call from Edward asking me if that upcoming Wednesday I wanted to have dinner with his brother. I agreed after very little begging because let's be honest…he could blink and I'd do whatever he wanted. Because Big Daddy got it like that!

"Great, they'll love you, I know it!"

"I hope…I'm quite the charmer when I want to be Eddie!"

He laughed out a 'goodnight' and I called Angie demanding that she help me get ready on the night. She agreed not to make me look like a whore-ish clown and then she put me on speaker so we could both yell out obnoxious jokes to Ben while he groaned thru his headache.


	9. Authors Note

**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated but my real life is really wearing me down and I honestly can't write right now.**

**This doesn't mean I'm abandoning my story but, any of you who have been through heartbreak should understand that it's hard for me to write fluff and comedy while I'm here eating gallons of ice cream. And hangovers.**

**I'm going through a tough situation but in time, I will be back. I'm going to try and finish writing the most recent chapter, at least to get it out to you guys until I get back into the groove of updating like I was before.**

**I thank you all for supporting this story, and please stick by, I will eventually get this story going again.**

**But a girl needs to heal first.**

**I send you all McYummy's naked!!**

______________________________

Here's a little of the next chappie-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward instantly pulled me into his arms and laid a kiss on me, as he pulled away he surveyed my wardrobe for the evening. Letting out a "mmhmm" while nodding, in what I'm hoping is approval.

He didn't look so bad himself in his jeans, grey button up and navy blazer.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked while linking our hands together.

"Almost, I just need to grab my clutch…well I need to grab my purse but Angela said that I could only take in the clutch."

He smiled and nodded while I went to get my shit. After blowing a kiss to my SNL, and locking up, we were headed to wherever Edward was going. Your guess is as good as mine at this point.

The drive over was filled with light jazz (he likes, not me) and Edward looking at the slit in my dress that exposed my thigh. And every so often he'd kiss my hand or bite one of my fingers, which would make me giggle like an ass.

We ended up arriving at a cute little house, that had two cars in the driveway. A BMW, and a Minivan.

Edward honked the horn, and got out to walk to my side to help me up without falling.

The lady who opened the door was more then beautiful. She was the epitome of goddess, her blonde hair was in soft waves, one side pinned back, and her hunter green floor length maxi dress fit her like a glove.

I knew instantly that this was Rose. Her name suited her. Rose: what some may believe is the most beautiful flower there is. She gave me a wave and a "hey girl" as we walked up the lit driveway.


End file.
